


Criteria for a boyfriend

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Descriptions of sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Humour, Infidelity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Between Draco and Harry, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, This is supposed to be a Drarry, but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Pansy catches up on the latest gossip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Time for a change" 400 words.
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just invited them to lunch for salads and gossip.

“So, what is this so-called emergency?” Pansy demanded as she slipped into her chair. She reached out and snatched the menu from Draco’s hands. He scowled at her, taking a sip of his water before answering her.

 

“I broke up with Blaise.”

 

“Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry.” Pansy said sympathetically, putting the menu down on the table.

 

Draco shrugged. “I’m not. It’s the best decision I’ve made all year.”

 

“Really?” Pansy raised an eyebrow. “You two were getting on so well?”

 

“In public, yeah. But he was having an affair, and I’ve decided enough is enough. I want someone who will love me, and only me.”

 

“Blaise was having an affair?” Pansy demanded, and the look on her face instantly went from sympathetic to gleeful. “With who?” The bitch really loved gossip, Draco thought wearily.

 

“With his fucking mirror,” Draco grumbled, reluctant to admit that he had lost his boyfriend’s affections to an inanimate object. He looked up to find Pansy staring wide eyed at him, and realised the idiot was trying not to laugh.

 

“You’re not serious,” she managed before breaking into a wide smile.

 

“I am,” Draco rolled his eyes. “And I’m not crazy either. He’s obsessed with his own reflection. He has a large mirror at the foot of his bed. My first thought was  _ huh, kinky _ but I went along with it. But I’m realising lately that he doesn’t even look at me- he’s always looking at that blasted mirror. He turns us around at the most random moments, just to improve his angle. Sometimes he outright stops what we’re doing to admire his own fucking abs. I’m all for kinky mirror sex, but not when it causes my boyfriend to pull out when I’m about to come!”

 

Pansy was definitely giggling behind her hands now.

 

“I can actually imagine Blaise doing just that.”

 

“Exactly!” Draco cried. “So I decided it’s time for a change. New me, new boyfriend.”

 

“And where do you propose finding a new boyfriend?” Pansy demanded.

 

“I’ve decided I’m going to ask Potter. Look at the state of his hair, he definitely doesn’t have a mirror kink. Probably doesn’t even have a mirror.”

 

Pansy looked up to where the saviour was seated with his own meal, and had to concede the point.

 

“If I’d have know Blaise would send you running to Potter, I would have set you both up ages ago.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Blaise's new relationship.

“Oh baby,” Blaise moaned, staring into his lover's rich, hazel eyes. “You did so well.”

He ran a seductive hand lightly down his chest as he stared at his gorgeous reflection. He could see — and feel — his long cock fattening up at the sight of the god in front of him.

“Look at you, you handsome fellow. And clever too. Who would have known that such a beautiful man could come up with such a beautiful plan?”

His hand made his way down to his groin, where perfectly sculpted fingers caressed his smooth balls, oh so gently. He let out a deep moan, his vocal chords creating the perfect echo in that long, slender neck. He glanced up, pausing for a moment as he shifted in the soft glow of his favourite lamp. It had cost an arm and a leg to set up muggle technology in his manor, but the lighting it provided was so worth it. Draco hadn’t understood the allure of having the perfect lighting falling over his toned chest. The prude had actually asked to have sex in the dark once. Blaise let out an inelegant snort at the thought. What a waste.

“Speaking of Draco, my precious, I have to say your Slytherin side really showed with that one. Of course he would be twisted enough pick up on Potter’s flaws as a bonus. The kinky fucker… doesn’t even want a man that’s well groomed. Thanks for helping me show him what he really wanted sweetheart.”

He winked at his reflection, who smirked and winked right back. Draco had been pining for Potter for years, though he would never admit it. If it had taken dating him for a month or two to push him into the saviour’s arms… well, Blaise had always been a good friend. But he couldn’t help feeling a bit relieved that it was all over now. 

After all, no one could compare to the most perfect man in the world — him.


End file.
